Iron Mane
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: this is a crossover after the moments of the Speed of love one and another evil mlp crossover


**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a glorious day on the cost of North Carolina and there was only one problem, the gang can no longer travel across the ocean due to budget cuts, but Nipun was working with Kowalski with a new project that could help them.

"Alright Kowalski I think that's just about it."said Nipun

"I have a very good probability of this working."responded Kowalski

They gathered up everyone beside the train to see their upgrade to the it, they saw the engine was off the rails and another car right beside it.

"Now I'm sure you all herd of the budget cuts and we are unable to afford a ship to get across the ocean."said Nipun

Everyone was silent.

"We have upgraded the train to make it able to fly over the oceans and able to reach any area without rails."

"And we are about to show you the transportation of trains of tomorrow."said Kowalski dramatically

He pulled out a wireless remote and handed it to Nipun.

"Now we made the controls wireless so when we demonstrate and it fails no one will be hurt."

He flipped a switch and jets came out of the four corners on the top of the engine and started hovering 3 feet above the ground and everyone started to Ooh and ah.

"Yes I know impressive, now to let you know no other car will fly unless you program it to with out it connected to the engine, and to demonstrate both that and its accuracy we will connect it to the unrailed car."

He hovered it to the front and flipped a screen open and a camera opened in the back of the engine and Nipun stared closely at the screen, he made the engine go left to right, forwards and backwards and when he felt confident, he lowered to car down and attached the engine to the car and jets came out of the four corners on the top too.

"Alright now we have done that, time to reconnect it to the rails and show you its true capability."

He hovered the train to the rail and landed it perfectly on the rail and when it connected with the rest of the train, one by one jets came out of the top of the corners of the car, he hovered the train above the track and everyone applauded.

"I told you hooking up the thermo cuplinke to the gyro stabilizer would work."said Nipun to Kowalski

Kowalski repeated what he said but in a winey voice.

"Don't show off, let's just start moving."he said

They all loaded up onto the train and prepared for lift off, Nipun attached the controls to the engine and they built up speed.

"Alright everyone remain seated as we prepare for liftoff."said Nipun into a loud speaker

They tooken off and after a couple off seconds they were attacked by an unknown enemy, the train rattled violently.

"What was that?"asked Skipper

"I can either say it's unmanned aircafts or aircaftless men."said Kowalski

Without thinking Rico pulled out a mounted mini gun turrent and fired at the enemy, but one of them quickly flown through the car and took out Rico's turrent.

"Rico are you ok?"asked Skipper

"Uh uh."replied Rico meaning yes

"Did you see who or what it was?"asked Kowalski

"Uh uh."replied Rico meaning no

They were still being attacked by who knows what, and Nipun was struggling to keep from falling the edge, the penguins tried forming a chain from them selfs to keep Nipun from falling but Nipun fell to the sandy beach below, he expected the attackers to follow the train but they attacked him, he ran under a tree and attempted to hide, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his fathers number and then all of a sudden one of Rico's bombs landed right beside him and it knocked him into the open, even though he was out cold he could hear one last word which it was his father yelling his name, then he could feel shocks through out his body and for a only a second he could see strange people lowering a device into his chest and gave out shouts of pain, soon it ended, he saw that he was lying down on a table and saw to his left a very strange creature with unmaching horns and grey hair all over his body, he could see his face in a mirror and he was shaving, and to his right he saw a glass of water, he attempted to reach for it but something attached to his chest kept him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."said the strange creature

He could see wires attached to his chest and bandages covering it, the wires were attached to a car battery that was set on another table, Nipun pulled the bandages covering his chest and it reviled that there was a strange device he saw in the sudden moments he was blacked out.

"That is a magical magnet that's keeping shrapnel from that bomb they dropped from entering your heart, we could only remove a few from your body."said the strange creature again

"Magic, uh, no such thing."said Nipun

"Ahh, but only performed by the most skilled which humans cannot perform, where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Discord, and you are now a hostage of mlp."said the creature introducing himself

"Mlp, isn't that the name of a show?"

"Actually, it's not my little pony, they renamed them selfs my little phonies, but the group is the who you thought they were."

"Why did they renamed themselves that?"

All of a sudden a small purple unicorn barged into the room.

"Because they're actually evil."whispered Discord

"Welcome Nipun the liguar, the smartest of Alex's family, your probably wondering why you are here."

"Yes, yes I am."said Nipun

"We saw your intelligence was growing over the years and we thought that your current age is the most intelligent."

"Ya, so what."

"We want you to build us weapons for earth conquest, magic isn't enough, we want lasers, bombs what ever you can build."

"Well you can have those weapons, in your dreams."

Then Discord put his hands to his throat and thrown him against the wall.

"You dare you defy the all powerfull Twilight, she ordered you to build her weapons and you are going to give her her weapons."he threatened

She saw he had him against the wall and left, as soon as she was gone he removed his hands from his throat and laughed a little.

"You were perfect, I think your beginning to trust me."

"Swell."said Nipun while regaining his breath

Four hours later they came in again, they put a duffle bag over Nipuns head and dragged him out side, he couldn't see anything but he soon saw the light of the exit of the cave, they took the bag off his head and he was blinded by the bright light of the sun, as soon it dimmed down he saw crates full of stolen weapons and they were all the penguins weapons.

"What do you think?"asked Twilight

"I think you have allot of my friends weapons."replied Nipun

"We have everything you need to build us weapons for us."

"Why can't you just use them?"

"Are you blind, the triggers were meant for flippers and paws like you and your friends, we couldn't shove our hooves in there if we tried, I want you to make a list of materials and start working immediately, if you make us weapons, we will set you free."

They shook paw to hoof and she smiled like he was a sucker.

'No you won't.'he thought

Off in the distance he could see Celestia watching over them, back in the cave he was sitting infront of a metal stove and Discord was pacing back and forth

"I'm sure your family is looking for you, but they will never find you in this cave, look, what you just saw, that was your legacy, most of your lifes work in the hands of those monsters, is that how you want to go out, is that the last act of the great Nipun the liguar, or are you going to do something about it."

"Listen why should I do anything, they're going to kill me, then you, either way, and if they don't I'm dead in a week."

"Then this is a important week for you isn't it?"

A few hours later, hordes of ponies were hauling in the weapons one by one, and Nipun was instructing them on how he wants the room to be.

"If this is going to be my work station I need it well lit, and also I need some welding gear, acetlene or propain will do, also I need a soldering station, goggles and a smealting cup too, two sets of precision tools..."

Hours later he went to work on what they think is the weapons they want but he's working on something bigger, he was mixing very familiar chemicals.

"May I ask you I'm very curious of what your working on."

"Mixing chemicals to form Nipundium, the most powerful liquid on the face of the planet."**(the chemical he attempted to make in the Speed of love)**

"Hm, and what will you do with that?"

"You'll find out."

He took some red powder and compressed it into a small metal bowl and put a metal ring about half it's diameter into it forming a ring inside, after that Discord took out a cup full of melted metal from the smelting chamber using his magic.

"Carefull we only have one shot at this."said Nipun

"Relax, I have steady hands, why do you think your still alive."

As he poured the metal into the forge, Nipun had a question for him.

"So, I heard your evil, why aren't you?"

"Heh, you really believe that T.V. mumbo jumbo, I'm not like that at all, well in one universe I am, but through out the multivers there are many of me just like me trapped inside of a television just waiting to get out."

"And I guess the ponies are evil there too?"

"You guessed it, you see in one of the universes in the multiveres there's the ponies that you see on T.V. but unfortinantly the Discord there is actually evil, but on the bright side, that's the only one that is evil."

"Well I'm glad I'm not it that universe."

Later when the metal solidified and cooled, Nipun took out thin metal rings and put them into the tips of his fingers, hours of hard toil he had completed his project, in the middle of the table there was a bright glowing core.

"May I ask what is this?"ask Discord

"A miniaturized power efficiency core, have a bigger one powering the train."replied Nipun

"Power like that can power 50 life's in cat years."

"Or something larger for 50 minuets."

"What are you planning Nipun."

"This."he said as he pulled out thin sheets of paper

On the paper were weapons arranged in specific areas and as he laid them down they started to form a weaponized suit of armor.

"This is our ticket out."

Later in the monitoring station they saw he was putting the core in his chest, it was just a bright glowing core in the middle of his chest, later Nipun and Discord were playing backgammon with nuts and washers, Nipun just rolled a five and a six.

"Good roll."said Discord

"I use to beat my sister at this game."Nipun responded

"Where's your birth place you've be around the world so many times we got confused?"

"I was born in Italy, I was born on the leaning tower of pisa, you have a family?"

"Yes and soon I will see them once more, have any other relatives?"

"Besides my grandfather and grandmother, no."

A few hours Twilight and other unicorns were checking on him and she and she saw that he was just cutting iron and she walked away, meanwhile with the rest of the gang they haven't practiced or performed in three months they were too busy looking for Nipun, Samule was packing up to search for him on the ground.

"Samule a word."commanded Skipper

"Yes sir."

"So your really going through with this?"

"I'm going back there sir."

"It's has been three months without a single sign of Nipun, we can't keep risking assets."

"Are you blocking my task sir?"

"Son your the best we have and anyone on this train would walk on broken glass to be in your shoes if had any, are you willing to sacrifice your position on finding your friend on the edge of a beach."

"Yes sir I'm willing to take that."

"Well Samuel I have on thing to say to you..."

Skipper paused for a moment.

"God speed."

"Thank you sir."saluted Samuel

Scenes switch back to Nipun and we see tons of items on the table, some things are schematics, some are peaces of armor and then we see Nipun cutting iron with his blow torch, he then leaves that position and connects a thin tube to a canaster, the ponies were watching his every move and they were looking at a picture of one of the weapons they wanted.

"It looks nothing like the picture."said one of them

"Mabey it's modified."responded Twilight

"The triggering system is wrong."

"It's just backwards."

Later on Celestia was watching them trough the moniter and saw that something was on Nipun's leg and he was moving it up and down, she was starting to get suspicious, the ponies came in shouting and Nipun stopped what he was doing and quickly looked up, Discord and Nipun both put there hands behind their heads and armed ponies and unicorns came and leading Celestia inside, she look very disappointed, she walked slowly to Nipun.

"Relax."she said

They both put their hands down and she looked at Nipun's ark.

"A bow and arrow, once was a pinnacle of weapons technology."she said

She walked around and looked at the stuff they did, even at they papers that made up the armor, she walked back up to Nipun.

"Why have you failed me Discord?" she asked

"We're working, digently"he responded

"I let you live, and this is how you repay me."

"It's very complex, he's trying very hard."

"On his knees."she commanded The ponies put their hoofs on him and she went and got a peace of searing hot metal.

"I'll get the truth."she said as she levitated the metal to her face

"We're both working."he said nervously

"Open your mouth."she said

They put Discord's head on a anvil and she brought the metal closser to her face.

"Tell me the truth."she demanded

"We're building your weapons."

"Tell me the truth."she repeated

"We're building your weapons."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"she yelled

Nipun walked up a bit and everypony pointed there horns and weapons at him.

"I need him."said Nipun

She looked back at Nipun.

"Good assistant."

She dropped the metal infront of Discord's face and he gulped in fear.

"You have till tomorrow to at least make one of my weapons."

She walked off and left them, a few hours later Nipun was finishing the final touches of his suit, he dipped a strange peace of metal into a bucket of water and as soon as it cooled he placed it on the desk that Discord was infront of and reviled it was a metal helmet, he was getting ready to suit up, he wrapped his paw in surgical tape while Discord lifted a metal chest plate with a electric lift, he then put a leather jacket and leather gloves and after that he lowered the chest plate onto his shoulders and prepared the suits weapons, Celestia saw that Nipun was missing out of moniter and only saw Discord working on the suit.

"Where's Nipun?"she asked

"He was there a moment ago."said a male pony

"Go look for him."

Two ponies went to go look and as soon as they got there they opened the hole in the top of the door and started to speak an unknown pony language

"What are they saying?"asked Nipun

"I don't know, I don't speak that language."

"What do you know?"

He thought for a moment and spoke what he could say, they just ignored what ever he said and prepared to enter but the didn't know about the bomb, as soon as they opened it a inch it blown up in there faces, in the security room the camera in front of the door went out, Celestia ordered her troops to go and see what was happening, she pulled out a radio and called for back up, back in the cavern Discord finished the suit preparations and pulled out a computer to set up a progress bar to tell when it will be finished, it was moving very slow.

"I'm going to go buy us some time."said Discord

"Stick to the plan."said Nipun

He started running down the cavern shooting lightning out of his hands and as soon as any of them came down they ran in fear and as soon as Discord got to the entrance there was a hoard of unicorns all aiming at him, later with Nipun's progress as soon as the progress bar reached one hundred, all the lights went out and a strange machine movement started up, soon four ponies got there and the room was empty and dark, one of them pushed one of them in and it went searching for Nipun, she couldn't see anything except a strange light, she was later then attacked and launched against the wall, they soon fired into the room, but nothing was there, they stopped firing and was about to look back but then a light directed them from the exit, it took out the first two ponies and after those two it sucker punched the last one, after that it revieled that it was Nipun operating the suit, two match flames were attached to his wrist, the top of his mane was in a V shape form, he started to quickly walk down the cavern, a few ponies lead by Apple jack ran down the cavern but they ran back in fear and they were followed by Nipun, they ran down the hall to a steel door, they closed the door behind them but they left Apple Jack behind the door.

"OPEN UP!" she yelled

She slammed her hoof on the door but they wouldn't let her in, Nipun kept getting closer and closer and she turn and screamed at him but he didn't stop, on the other side of the door they heard her screaming and then suddenly, it stopped, they heard Nipun bang on the door once and it was enough to dent it, he banged on it again and they jumped back, he banged on it again and they started to walk back slowly, he banged on it once again and he took down the entire door and nocked the door onto one of them, he continued his unstoppable rampage to the exit, he came across a fork in the path that lead inside the mountain and a pony was exiting out of that path and he used his arm to knock it out, but he got his arm jammed in the wall and he couldn't pull it out, one unicorn tried to take him out but her bast ricocheted back her and killed her, Nipun managed to pull his arm out, and got to the exit and saw Discord laying on a pile of full bags, but he didn't see Celestia around the corner.

"Watch out."said Discord weakly

She sent a bast of magic at him but he leaned back and let it fly right by him, he lifted a flap on his wrist and reveled a small rocket, he pulled on a line that was at the bottom of the rocket and it went flying at her, it didn't hit her but it did take down the ceiling above her and knocked her out, Nipun walked up to Discord and thrown a bag aside and lifted up his helmet.

"Come on, buddy lets go, we can get you fixed up."said Nipun

"No, just leave me."Discord responded weakly

"Come on, lets stick to the plan."

"This was the plan the whole time."

"Come on don't you want to see your family again?"

"My families dead, I can see them again, and Nipun, thank you for being a good friend."

He slowly closed his eyes and breathed his final breath of air, and he laid there lifelessly.

"You too discord."

Outside of the cave tons of different species of ponies waited outside ready for him, they heard rumbling out side of the cave and it grew louder and louder and then they could see Nipun standing at the exit, they all started firing at him, they did all that they could but it was no use, Nipun stood there for a moment.

"My turn."he said

He then activated flame throwers that came out of his wrist and launched fire everywhere, he walked down to the where the weapons laid and launched fire onto them and tried to destroy them, he even got a couple of ponies on fire, he was pushed back by a couple of explosions from the weapons, he then activated rockets from the bottom of his boots and escaped from a enormous explosion, he was doing fine until his rockets suddenly stopped, he was loosing altitude fast, he crashed into the sand of the coast of North Carolina and his armor was scattered across the beach.

"Job well done."said Nipun as he spitted out sand

He walked endlessly across the beach in search for water and shelter, he was about to give up then the one of the train's cars flew right over his head and was about to land right behind him, turned and saw the door swing open but no one was there he walked inside.

"Greetings Nipun."said a mysterious voice in a monotone

"Who's there?"he asked shocked

"No one, I am the A.I. program Frode Feline. robotic. online. duty. evaluator, I was programed to find and rescue you, you have been gone for almost three months, and I calculated what a lost liquar similar to you might need while missing for that period of time, care for a glass of water and sirloin?"Frode offered

"No thanks."

It activated its engines and prepared for lift off and flown back to the gang, and they were waiting for his arrival.

* * *

**To be continued**

**please R and R and no flames**

**A/N:The A.I. program's name was made by my good friend Alexthelion1**


End file.
